Principles of Life Response
Life Response is the phenomenon by which life suddenly, abundantly, and miraculously responds on the outside to a corresponding change of our consciousness within; defying our ordinary conceptions of what is possible, and the nature of cause and effect, and space and time. E.g., you change a wanting attitude, and suddenly a moment later someone from half way around the world (whom you have never known before) contacts you with news of a big contract, or a huge monetary gain, or a dramatic new career opportunity. Here then are several principles and examples of this miracle-like phenomenon of life. *The separation that we perceive between our inner status and the world around us is an illusion. They are in fact part and parcel of the same contiguous reality. Therefore, if you change your inner condition, life outside yourself will instantaneously change in kind, attracting sudden good fortune. * A change in attitude will instantly attract sudden good fortune from the environment. E.g., an individual overcomes her sense of psychological weakness toward her ruthless boss, and contemplates addressing the matter in a more forceful way. Before she even acts, someone suddenly steps forward and takes action that causes the boss to unexpectedly act kindly to the first individual; and, several months later, leads to the manager stepping down from his position. * If a negative situation suddenly descends on you, discover a corresponding negative propensity that attracted it, overcome it, and watch as the problem suddenly dissolves. E.g., a parent sees her child in great difficulty. She sees how it is indicative of her hostile relations to another. She overcomes that hostility, and out of nowhere sudden good fortune descends on that woman. * If you want someone else to change, change a corresponding wanting element within yourself. Then life will respond, and circumstances will change for that party. E.g., a mother who is concerned that her son has suffered due to lack of unique skills in life, sees that she is not forceful enough with him, which suddenly causes him to find a position that demands the most talent he is capable of, and provides the most pay of his life. * If you want to change the world, change the corresponding element in yourself. E.g., if there is hate between two nations, discover what irritates you, and life for those nations will begin to suddenly reverse. * If you want to change a social problem, take a great interest in it, know all the details, and then offer the problem intensely to the spiritual Force. The problem will begin to give way. E.g., when a man saw that a power shortage, going on for months, was crippling his state, he called the Force, the problem suddenly ended, and has not appeared since. * If you want a personal problem to dissipate, offer it intensely to the spiritual Force. The problem will begin to give way. If it does not, you must first make an effort to overcome the corresponding wanting element that precipitated or is otherwise related to the problem. Then the previous invocation of the Force in tandem with your action will cause life to quickly move in your favor. * Any deep interest in a subject will suddenly attract information of a similar nature. E.g., a man took a great interest in an obscure subject in the news, and in the days that followed, he saw references to that subject from a variety of parties, when not only was that subject not being discussed beforehand, but none of the source providing the information had any idea that this story was circulating. * A deep intention to accomplish a thing will attract results very quickly from the environment. E.g., a man took up an interest in a new venture. Suddenly he received response from various quarters of life, even though none of them had been communicated with about his intention. * Merely thinking about the reality of inner-outer correspondence and life response, will attract additional instances of sudden good fortune. ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment